


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 12 day of Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Tyler likes to grind, Undefined bonds, a shit ton of other characters tbh, lots of swearing, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: Auston sighed and took a step towards Mitch. “You can be a little annoying sometimes. You know that?”Mitch scoffed at that. “Well you can be oblivious.”This is a bunch of unconnected oneshots in honnor of Christmas. This will be updated sporadically at best. I’ll add tags as I go. Enjoy :)





	1. Say You’re Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends!
> 
> This first one (Auston/Mitch) is very much based off the scene in Andi Mack between TJ and Cyrus. I might be an adult, but that show is dope and no one can tell me otherwise. Please enjoy. :) also this is unbeta’d so all mistakes are my own. Please forgive me for any failings. I have many others.

“Sorry for not saying sorry, Mitchy.” Auston said, staring at Mitch waiting for a reaction. When he didn’t get one, he turned to leave and made it about 2 steps before he heard Mitch make a sound. Auston whipped around when Mitch grumbled under his breath. “What did you say?” Auston asked (more like demanded).

“I said you didn’t actually say you were sorry for making fun of me at the rink. You apologized for not apologizing, but you never said sorry for what you did.” Mitch said, a hint of smugness to his tone like he caught Auston in some big lie.

Auston sighed and took a step towards Mitch. “You can be a little annoying sometimes. You know that?”

Mitch scoffed at that. “Well you can be oblivious.”

Oh so that’s how it’s going to be Auston thought to himself, squaring his shoulders and settling in for the long haul. “You can be very judgey.”

“You can be intimidating!” Mitch threw back at Auston which okay, Auston wasn’t expecting that one. He’s intimidating to Mitch?

“I intimidate you?” Auston questioned softly, watching as Mitch gulped.

“Sometimes. You’re big and handsome and just overall great. It’s a lot to be around sometimes.” Mitch mumbled out, picking at his nails and looking everywhere except for Auston.

Auston blinked, a small smile tugging at his lips. “You think I’m handsome?”

“I mean yeah...the whole world does dude. You have to know that.” Mitch replied, ducking his head down as a blush spread across his cheeks. The smile got bigger on Auston’s face as he watches the boy he’s had a crush on for two years squirm under his gaze.

“Hey Mitchy. Look at me.” Auston murmured, pausing until Mitch looked at him. “You know what else you are?”

“What?” Mitch asked, blue eyes shining.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Auston answered sweetly. Staring at Mitch’s stupidly cute face, watching as a huge grin spread across it. Auston chuckled, grabbing Mitch’s hips and gently pulling him closer. “Is it okay if I kiss you now?”

“Yes please.” Mitch whispered before Auston closed the gap between them. It was a sweet short kiss, but Auston still felt out of breath when he pulled away. 

“Hey Mitchy?” Auston spoke after getting his breathing under control.

“Yeah Matty?”

“I’m sorry.” 

Mitch snorted, shaking his head a little in disbelief before pulling Auston in for much less innocent kiss.


	2. Mistletoe Mischief (Tyler/Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the thing...Tyler can’t really be blamed for how he ended up pinned to the door of one of his bathrooms in his house by Jamie.

Okay so here is the thing...Tyler can’t really be blamed for how he ended up pinned to the door of one of his bathrooms in his house by Jamie. Okay so maybe he had spiked the eggnog and perhaps he had been refilling Jamie’s cup throughout the night and he had definitely hung mistletoe up in every single doorway, but he really only did that to fuck with his teammates. The point is, Tyler is not to blame for Jamie licking into his mouth like Tyler tastes of the best damn chocolate Jamie ever had. 

+

Tyler was just minding his own business, watching as Devin turned bright pink when he got caught under the mistletoe with Brett. The whole team whistled and whooped as Brett grabbed Devin by the waist and hauled him into the cutest kiss Tyler had ever seen. Devin looked a little awed and Brett was the same shade as Devin was before the kiss when they separated. Devin seemed to snap out of his stupor, blushed a little, and hightailed it outside. Brett called after him, but didn’t move.

“Ritchie what are you doing? Go after him.” Tyler said, going up to him and gently pushed him in the direction Devin had gone.

“Right. Thanks, Segs.” Brett muttered before all but running outside. 

Tyler snorted and shook his head. “Idiot.” He muttered fondly.

“Who’s an idiot?” Tyler heard a voice behind him asked and turned to see Jamie approaching him. 

“Oh just Ritchie. I think he’s finally caught up on the Dev/Brett saga. Took him long enough. They’ve been pinning after each other for over a year now.” Tyler replied with laughter in his voice. 

“Wow those two are unbelievable.” Jamie said to which Tyler nodded. He was getting ready to show Jamie the cute picture he took of Gerry that morning when the Christmas trap music playlist started and well...Tyler isn’t about to miss the chance to shake his ass. 

“Come dance with me, Chubbs.” Tyler demanded, grabbing Jamie’s hand, attempting to pull Jamie towards the center of the room/dance floor. However, Jamie apparently had other plans and dug his heels into the floor. 

“Sorry, Ty. Not tonight.” Jamie said causing Tyler to pout.

“Fine. I’ll dance with someone else. Daddy come dance with me!” Tyler called to Jason who had been sat on the couch chatting with Jordie. Jason let Tyler pull him up and onto the dance floor. Tyler giggled as he started grinding on Jason and Jason being Jason just put his hands on Tyler’s hips and went with it. 

+

Obviously Tyler made his way through all his teammates willing to dance with him when Daddy bowed out to get something to drink. Mattias was probably the best dancing partner. He turned the prettiest shade of pink when Tyler pressed against him, but then he got down and dirty, flipping Tyler around and pressing his ass against Tyler’s front. Which Tyler will never complain about being ground on instead of doing the grinding, it’s definitely fun both ways even if it’s not the person Tyler really wants to do this with. Plus Mattias has a fucking great ass, like definition of a hockey butt. 

The song ended and Tyler spun Mattias around and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for the dance, Janny.” Tyler said with a smirk and a wink, letting out a small chuckle as Mattias blushed a dark red. Tyler began the search for a new dance partner when he spied Alex watching them. Tyler turned around and caught Mattias’s arm before he could walk off, pulling him close and whispered into his ear. “Hey Janny. I thinks Rads might like a dance as well.” Tyler let go and chuckled again as he watched Rads approach Mattias with a hungry look in his eyes. “Have fun, Janny.” Tyler called over his shoulder, patting Rads on the arm as he passed him on his way to the bathroom. 

+

Tyler had just opened the door to walk out when Jamie pushed him back inside the room, kicking the door shut before crowding Tyler up against said door. Tyler gasped as Jamie started sucking bruises on his throat, allowing himself a moment to regain his wits before pushing Jamie away slightly.

“Jamie?? What?” Tyler questioned, confused yet extremely turned on by the turn of events. 

“You don’t even understand what you were doing to me all night. Shaking your ass. Shit Ty, watching you dancing with Janny was probably the hottest and worst experience of my life because I never want to see you like that with someone else ever again. But shit...Janny looked like he was ready to cum in his pants and you...you looked like sin personified.” Jamie said in lieu of explanation, pulling Tyler closer to him. 

Tyler smirked, slipping a hand onto Jamie’s hair. “Did you like that baby? Imagine what it would’ve felt like if you were the one I had been pressed against. Your dick pressed against my ass, grinding into me...” Tyler trailed off as Jamie latched back onto his throat. “I wanted it to be you dancing with me.” Tyler muttered and Jamie pulled back.

“Yeah?” Jamie asked seemingly shy all of the sudden. 

“Yeah.”

“Are we doing this then?” Jamie asked and Tyler grinned.

“Only if you promise you’re all in. I can’t have this be a one time thing.”

“Of course I’m all in.”

“Alright then.” Tyler said, pulling Jamie into a sloppy dirty kiss. 

+

Okay so here’s the thing...maybe Tyler cant be blamed for Jamie licking into his mouth, but he’ll take responsibility anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I was listening to and Tyler was dancing to.
> 
> https://youtu.be/wmvjJ2Eaj50  
> https://youtu.be/7D4DlJ01M4I  
> https://youtu.be/JPH46cZ9mGM


	3. Honeybee (Connor/Dylan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously, Dyls. Get up.” Connor smacked Dylan’s covered ass, cackling when Dylan let out a very indignant squawk. “Get dressed. We’re leaving in 15 minutes.”

“Con...are you serious right now? It’s 8 in the morning on one of the few days we have off and are together for and you’re really waking me up right now?” Dylan groaned as he shielded his eyes from the intrusive light shining onto his face from the window. 

“Get up, babe. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we still have 3 people to buy gifts for. I, for one, do not want to go shopping on Christmas Eve. So, today is our only option. Up and at ‘em, sweetheart.” Connor replied, shaking Dylan’s shoulder lightly.

Dylan just groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. “Five more minutes.” Dylan pleaded and smirked in victory when Connor huffed. Dylan was just slipping back into unconsciousness when the covers were pulled down. 

“Seriously, Dyls. Get up.” Connor smacked Dylan’s covered ass, cackling when Dylan let out a very indignant squawk. “Get dressed. We’re leaving in 15 minutes.” Connor pressed a kiss to Dylan’s forehead and left the room. Dylan just sighed and started getting dressed. Connor will leave him here and then be pissy for weeks if Dylan didn’t get ready.

+

“Okay...so we’re looking for something for my mom and something for your brothers. Do you want to start with my mom?” Connor asked as they walked through the mall. Dylan nodded and they walked into James Avery.

They looked around, Connor spotted a lovely butterfly charm that he taught might work, but when Dylan looked at it, he wasn’t so sure, so he kept looking and stumbled upon a cute honeybee necklace. It was perfect. “Davo, come here!” Connor came over and looked to where Dylan was pointing. “Didn’t your momma call you honeybee when you were little?” 

Connor just kind of gasped a little before nodding. “It’s perfect, Dyls. She’s going to love it.” Dylan grinned and nudged Connor with his shoulder. 

“Gotta impress the mother-in-law somehow, right?” Dylan asked with a grin, wincing when Connor smacked him on the arm.

“Hate to break it to you, Dyls. She already knows how bat shit you are. There is no impressing to be done when she’s seen you eat 10 hotdogs in 20 minutes, then watched as you promptly got sick from eating said hotdogs.” Connor laughed and Dylan groaned in embarrassment.

“Don’t remind me. Dumbest decision I’ve ever made. I still can’t eat hotdogs.” Connor patted Dylan’s head consolingly before getting the attention of someone working to get the necklace out of the case and rung up. They quickly left the store with their purchase and move on to the next.

“I know Matty has been wanted Gucci slides for some reason, so I thought I’d get him some slides and we could just find Ryan something while we are there?” Dylan asked and Connor agreed. It didn’t take them long to get what they needed.  
They ended up with slides for Matty and a wallet for Ryan. “Alright let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.” 

+

“Yes Mom, we’ll be there later tomorrow night. Yes Mom, I’ll tell him. No Mom...Mom just-... Mom I’ll-... MOMMA! Will you listen to me?” Dylan snickered into his chipotle as he listened to Connor try to have a conversation with his mother. “Yes Momma, we’ll be there tomorrow at 7. We’re bringing the wine. Yes I’ll tell him. Okay. Bye. Love you.” Connor hung up with an exaggerated sigh. “You know I love my mother with all my heart, but trying to have a conversation with her over the phone is like trying to herd cats.” Connor muttered before shoving some of his burrito into his mouth. Dylan just shook his head fondly at Connor.

“So what are you supposed to tell me?” Dylan asked.

“I’m supposed to tell you that she’s so happy you get to join us this year and that she loves you and can’t wait you see you.” 

“Aw Mom loves me!” Dylan replied, a slight blush high on his cheeks, but preening nonetheless.

“Well I should hope she loves you. You are her son-in-law. It’d be a little awkward if she actually hated you.” 

“How do you know she doesn’t? How do you know she isn’t plotting my death and using excitement as the perfect alibi? Dear God, she’s going to off me with the Christmas gravy!” Dylan mocked gasped and Connor just rolled his eyes.

“Why do I put up with your dramatic ass again?”

“Hey baby. You’re the one that put a ring on it.”

“Yeah...what was I thinking?” Connor teased lightly.

“You were I’m the best thing that hockey has ever given to you and that you love me even more than you love hockey?” Dylan supplied, moving his hand to grip Connor’s hand over the table. Connor just kind of started at Dylan for a few seconds before replying.

“Yeah...yeah I really do.” Connor squeezed Dylan’s hand before going back to his meal. They passed the next few minutes eating in silence before Dylan called Connor’s name.

“Hey...I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gucci Slides  
> https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/men/mens-shoes/mens-sandals-slides/gucci-logo-rubber-slide-sandal-p-522887JCZ001031?position=18&listName=ProductGrid&categoryPath=Men/Mens-Shoes/Mens-Sandals-Slides
> 
> The Gucci Wallet  
> https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/men/mens-accessories/mens-wallets-small-accessories/animalier-leather-wallet-p-523664DJ20T1000?position=53&listName=ProductGrid&categoryPath=Men/Mens-Accessories/Mens-Wallets-Small-Accessories
> 
> The honeybee necklace  
> https://www.jamesavery.com/products/honey-bee-necklace?metal=Sterling+Silver&via=5bc4b9bd6170705efc0002b9


	4. Bonds and Misunderstandings (Platonic Miro/Spezza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spezza took on Miro when he first came to the Stars much to the distress of Devin. 
> 
> “But you’re married, Spez!” Devin complained when Jason laid claim on the rookie at the last all veteran meet up before camp started. Throwing a hand out and jostling Brett who was tucked into Devin’s side.
> 
> “Jennifer knows and agreed to let me do whatever is necessary to help Miro along in this city. He’s just a baby, Dev. Nothing is going to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all sorry if this sucks. This one also has Mattias/Alexander, Jamie/Tyler, Devin/Brett

Spezza took on Miro when he first came to the Stars much to the distress of Devin. 

“But you’re married, Spezz!” Devin complained when Jason laid claim on the rookie at the last all veteran meet up before camp started. Throwing a hand out and jostling Brett who was tucked into Devin’s side.

“Jennifer knows and agreed to let me do whatever is necessary to help Miro along in this city. He’s just a baby, Dev. Nothing is going to happen.” 

“You know that bonds like these can entail a more romantic side of affection. I mean look at Jamie and Tyler! They started as platonic and now they’re married!” Devin pointed out.

“Look at them? Look at you!” Jason shot back and Brett recoiled away from Devin like he had been burned, curling into himself. Devin pulled him back to him. “I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean it like that. I love being with you.” Devin whispered to Brett and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

Jason smiled at the scene in front of him before he huffed. “Dev. I’m more than aware that bonds can turn romantic, but if anyone can keep a bond platonic, it’s me. I know you want to mother everyone because that is who you are, but let me take this one. He needs me and you have your hands full with Brett.” 

“Okay Spez. Okay.” Devin reluctantly agreed before turning to Brett. “Come on, baby. Let’s go home.” 

+

Jason never considered himself very dynamic when it came to his bonds. His wife was completely independent and Faksa just needed a pat on the head from time to time, so Jason might have overestimated his own ability to sense when something was wrong. Spezza hadn’t realized how bad it had gotten until Devin called him on one of the few days they got off for Christmas and angrily told Jason to him to get to Devin’s house now. Which was worrying in of itself. Devin is rarely ever angry, but God help you when he was.

+

Jason lifted his hand to knock on the door to the Shore household only to have it pulled open before he could. Brett’s pale stricken face comes into view. Jason can hear pained whimpering and gentle soothing coming from inside the house. “Ritchie, what’s going on?” Jason questioned, but Brett just turned and walked back towards the noise with Jason close behind. Jason felt his heart drop when he rounded the corner and saw Miro curled up in a ball on Devin’s lap, crying and whimpering pitifully. Devin was trying his best to sooth the poor boy, running his fingers through Miro’s hair and dropping periodic kisses to his forehead, but nothing seemed to be working.

Jason stood, rooted to place in shock, when Miro spotted him, pulling out of Devin’s gasp and tumbling into Jason’s chest. 

“Isä.” Miro whined out, voice pathetic and form shaking. Jason’s heart broke as he gathered him up in his arms, holding the trembling boy to his chest.

“Oh kitten.” Jason cooed out to Miro, running his fingers through his hair. “Sweetheart you have to tell me when it starts to get bad. You can’t hold it all in. I don’t want you to. You have to tell me in the future. It’s not good for your health.” Jason spoke gently to the boy in his arms. “Do you want to go lay down, kitten?” Jason felt a nod against his chest, but when he went to pull away Miro let out a quiet pathetic whimper.

“Ei isää. Ei, älä mene!” Miro cried out on the verge of hysterical. 

“Shh, kitten. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not letting go of you. We’re just going to go lay down.” Jason rubbed his hand up and down Miro’s back.

“Y’all can take the guest room. It’s down the hall and to the left.” Jason heard Devin say before he and Brett disappeared up the stairs. Jason stepped away from Miro again, but this time he grabbed Miro’s hand. “Come on, baby. Let’s go take a nap.” 

+

Jason stared up at the dark ceiling thinking about everything that had transpired in the past hour. He was too wound up to sleep, everything he did wrong, all the little signs that something wasn’t right, all keep swirling like a dark cloud of regret in Jason’s mind. Miro was still dozing, head pillowed on Jason’s chest, his face was lax, but his grip on Jason’s shirt was tight and he was still shaking slightly. Jason sighed and began massaging Miro’s fist in an attempt to get him to relax. Miro’s grip slowly loosened before letting go completely. Jason gently stroked Miro’s cheek, placing a kiss on his forehead before wrapping his arms tighter around the boy. 

“I promise I’ll do better.” Jason whispered to Miro.

+

It was another hour before Miro began stirring. Jason quickly locked his phone and put all his attention on the boy on his chest. 

“Isä?” Miro mumbled, stretching and letting out little sounds. 

“I’m here, baby.” Miro sighed contentedly as Jason pressed a kiss to his forehead. Jason hated to burst the happy little bubble they were in, but they needed to talk and it needed to happen now. “Kitten, we need to talk.” Miro pulled away from Jason, scooting to the edge of the bed and pulling his knees to his chin. Jason frowned at the sudden distance Miro put between them. “Miro, do you want to be that far away?” Jason questioned gently. Miro shook his, turning away and began softly rocking back and forth. 

“Oh kitten...my sweet boy, come here.” Jason gently commanded and Miro practically launched himself at Jason, settling on his lap and tucking his face into Jason’s neck. Jason rubbed Miro’s back a few times before trying the conversation again. “Kitten, you cannot keep things like needing comfort from me again.” Miro mumbled something into Jason’s neck, but Jason couldn’t understand Miro. “What was that, baby?”

“I didn’t want to bother you. 

“You didn’t want to bother me?” Jason asked incredulously.

“You’re so busy. En halunnut olla taakka”

“English, kitten.” Jason gently reminded him.

“I didn’t want to be a burden.” 

“Oh baby, you could never be a burden. I knew what I was signing up for when I bonded with you. No one forced me to do this.” Jason gently explained, running his fingers through Miro’s hair. Miro let out a shuddering breath before settling more firmly against Jason. “Kitten, do you have plans to spend Christmas with anyone?” 

“Jamie and Tyler told me I could come to theirs and play with the dogs, but I didn’t want to disturb them.” 

“Well Miro. Would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family?” Miro quickly shook his head no and Jason frowned. “Why not?”

“You rarely get time with them. I don’t want to interrupt that. I’m just going to skype my parents and see if Mattias is doing anything.” 

“Miro...”

“Seriously, Spezza. I’m fine. Thank you for your help today.” With that Miro slipped from the bed and was out of the door before Jason could process what was happening. By the time he snapped out of his shock and went to go find the boy, Miro was nowhere in sight and a glimpse out of the window at the missing car told him that Miro had left. Well...so much for doing better. Jason thought to himself bitterly.

+

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Jason?” Jennifer questioned somewhat angrily when Jason explained what happened after arriving home.

“What?”

Jennifer sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead in exasperation. “Jase, I love you, but you can be really fucking stupid sometimes. That poor boy is floundering here. He is in a country unfamiliar to him, he is so young, and his English is not the best. He’s all alone and feels like a burden, so your idiot self has to go fix this now. I’m going to go take the girls Christmas dress shopping. You better have this fixed by the time I get back or you will be sleeping on the couch the rest of your break.” Jennifer threatened Jason, patting him on his cheek as she called the girls to get their shoes on and to get into the car. 

“You scare me sometimes!” He called after his wife who just cackled.

“Good. Love you!” She called as she closed the door. 

Jason sighed. “How the fuck am I supposed to fix this?” 

+

Jason started by texting Devin, who was, understandably, pissed off. It took about two seconds for his phone to start ringing. Sighing, Jason resigned himself to his fate and answered the phone.

“You apocalyptic screw up.” Was the first thing that Jason heard, which rude. He didn’t think he was that bad, but also fair because yeah...this situation was that bad. “You just let him leave? Just like that? He is a vulnerable young boy in a place that is practically foreign to him. He’s been here for a few months, Spezz. Not a few years like we have been. He’s going to need more reassurance than Radek!” Devin practically yelled at him, his voice becoming more gruff the more angry he gets. 

“I know and I’m sorry! Jennifer already read me the riot act and threatened me, so can we move on to the part where you tell me where he is and what to do to fix this? Please?” Jason practically begged and Devin exhaled noisily through the phone before giving in. 

“Fine. Last I heard he was with Mattias. In regards for what you can do to unfuck this situation is to explain to him that you are a complete rookie when it comes to bonds and that you are sorry for not explicitly stating that he is allowed to come to you at any point for reassurance. That you and your family are more than happy to have him join y’all for Christmas and that everyone wants him there. Do you understand me?” Jason nodded before remembering he was on the phone.

“Yes I understand.”

“Good. Now go and let me know when you find him and fix this.” 

+

Mattias’ house was a bust. Rads answered the door and informed him that Miro was there, but has since left.

“Do you know where?”

“I’m pretty sure Matty sent him to Segs and Benny.” Jason sighed.

“Alright. Thanks.” He turned to leave, but Rads stopped him. 

“Hey...fix this. He looked really sad.” Jason nodded solemnly.

“I’m trying.” 

+

Jamie answered the door when Jason knocked and he looked extremely pissed off. Jason gulped and stepped back when Jamie walked outside and closed the door behind him.

“What did you do to Miro?” 

“I screwed up big time.”

“Yeah obviously.” Jamie stared Jason down for a few seconds before sighing. “Listen man, Ty is in there right now cuddled up with Miro and the dogs. We are having him stay here for today and tomorrow, but we couldn’t convince him to stay for Christmas. You can try to get him to go to yours for Christmas, but I doubt he’ll do it. You can give it a shot though.” Jamie told him before opening the door and yelling “Miro! can you come here for a minute, sweetheart?” He looked back to Jason and quietly hissed “don’t screw this up again.” 

Miro appeared behind Jamie a few seconds later. Jamie turned around and threw an arm around Miro’s shoulders, pulling him into his side for a brief second. “Come back inside when you’re done talking, sweetheart. Ty and I want to watch The Grinch with you.” Jamie released Miro and walked back into the house, quietly closing the door behind him. 

“Miro...I seriously need to apologize. How I’ve handled this up until now has been completely wrong. You are always welcome to tell me your problems and come to me for reassurance. I should have said that when I took you on. I also didn’t make myself explicitly clear when I asked you over for Christmas. Miro, my family and I very much want you to celebrate the holiday with us. It’s not an obligation we feel we have, we truly do wish that you would spend the day with us. Please say yes?” Jason asked, voice taking on a slight begging tone. Miro just stared at him for awhile before walking up and hugging Jason around the waist. 

“Okay.” He mumbled into Jason’s throat. Jason felt a huge smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around the boy. 

“Okay.”

When they separated, Miro walked back inside the Benn-Seguin residence. Jason got back into his car and called his wife to let her know that Miro would be joining them for Christmas.

“That’s great, honey. I’ll make sure to pick up his favorite dish.”

“How do you know what his favorite is?”

“Because Jason, I know how a phone works and I’ve been in contact with Miro and Miro’s mother since he got here and you took him on. Now go pick up a few presents for Miro. We want him to feel included in every aspect of this day.”

“Yes ma’am. Bye, love you!” Jason headed to the mall. He had another family member to shop for.


End file.
